


The Glamour

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Facets of the same jewel, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Of Course Loki Would, One Shot, POV Loki (Norse Religion & Lore), Polytheism, Polytheistic Lore, Short One Shot, Soft Polytheism, Sometimes I Free Write, not Marvel Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam Winchester is a tough nut to crack, and Loki's the god for the job. He's got a particular talent for this kind of thing, and Bob-Dammit, he's going to use it.





	The Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> I have a gallon of feelings about the representation of Loki and all the other "pagan" gods on the show. Openly pagan person checking in. I'll fix-it about Loki until the cows come home.

Loki is having an identity crisis.

Of a sort.

He can’t really get through to Sam Winchester, no matter what he does. And he didn’t really sign up to live in a world where getting through to Sam Winchester is so damn important, but here he is. And truth be told, he kinda likes the guy.

In a weird way.

It's gotta be weird when you realize how much two mortals control the cosmos you are a part of, or refuse to die, or can summon “God,” right?

Sometimes Odin flirts with the idea of talking to Dean. And Thor grumbles every now and then that he’s not playing with those foul creatures today.

But Loki...Loki is going to talk to Sam.

And get through to him. 

If it’s the last thing he does.

He dons wings but he refuses a halo. None of the angels in a universe with Sam and Dean Winchester deserve one, and he’s not about to over-dramatize his role.

He says goodbye to his brother, and his nephew, and he shrugs. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, right?” he asks, and fake-laughs and tries not to be as irritated as he feels. He had it kinda cushy in his own little universe with his family. But he guesses he’ll join another.

After all, they’re the ones winning, right?

The glamour sticks beautifully to his essence, and he is Gabriel, just as he has also been Hermes and so many others. 

If he must be an opportunist, he’s the one who’s most built for it out of any of them. 

But he’ll forever miss home.


End file.
